


Change My Mind

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Protectiveness, Rey Needs A Hug, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: This is from a @reylo_prompts: Anytime a guy flirts with Rey, Ben swoops in and pretends to be her possessive boyfriend. Rey assumes it means Ben is just an asshole who hates her and he wants to ruin her changes of finding love.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 226





	Change My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyl0r3ntr4sh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyl0r3ntr4sh/gifts).



Rey hates going out with Ben. She’s always hesitant to say yes when her friends suggest a bar night because she knows Ben has to come. If she’s being honest, she hates Ben too. He’s condescending. He thinks he’s better than everyone else. He always sits in the corner at the table staring at Rey as he takes a sip of his beer that’s probably warmed by being held in his large hand for how long he milks it.

Rey hates Ben.

Tonight is no different. After getting a promotion at work, Rey invited everyone out. Even Ben. She was too caught up in her career bliss to even care when she sent out the mass text. When she saw him walk into the bar after she’d already had her first drink and he walked up to her to congratulate her, she said thank you and walked back to the bar to grab round two.

There’s another reason Rey hates Ben. This one is more specific to why she hates going out with him. It’s annoying. Whenever a guy tries to hit on Rey, Ben always happens to be right there with an arm around her waist or shoulder. He always stares the guy down right as he’s about to ask Rey what her name is or if he can buy her a drink. It started after one time Rey actually asked Ben to pretend to be her boyfriend for a second to shoo away a creep. It worked that one time but Ben kept doing it every time since. Especially when Rey didn’t ask for it.

She brought her empty glass up to the bar with her and played with the straw with her tongue mindlessly taking sips of the watered down liquor lingering at the bottom of the glass. Leaning on the bar, her bare forearms and elbows dig into the wood. It’s a little sticky from the drinks. She keeps an eye on the bartender trying to make an eye at him to come over to get her another drink.

“Mind if I buy your next drink?” She hears a voice yell from over her shoulder. She turns and is faced with a pair of bright blue eyes that smile down at her.

“Maybe if you can get the bartender’s attention.”

“Well, looks like I’ll have to try,” his lips were a reddish pink and turned up at the corners as he talked. He was handsome. He seemed sweet. Rey wasn’t opposed. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Rey,” she said, sticking her hand out to shake his. It was wet with condensation.

Just as the handsome guy was about to speak, Rey feels a familiar large hand at the small of her back just above her ass. She can feel the anger already burning in her blood.

“Rey, babe, I told you I’d come get the next round,” His big head was in the middle of her and the guy, blocking her view. He had the biggest smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing. Did he think this was a sort of game?

The guy took one look at Ben and said to Rey, “Sorry, I didn’t know,” and walked away before Rey could get the chance to explain that Ben was just being an ass.

She was done. She couldn’t take it anymore. He’d done this too many times now. She couldn’t find a date or anyone to flirt with in public without him ruining it.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you, Ben?” It was more of a statement than a question. A demand. What was wrong with him?

“He wasn’t good enough for you.”

“Do you enjoy sabotaging my love life? Does that get you off? Being an asshole?” And with that she stalked to the back of the bar to the bathrooms. Pushing through people and not caring if she shoved them aside spilling parts of their drinks. She could feel that her arm was wet when she got to the bathroom.

It was a single bathroom and she didn’t think to lock the door. She realized that when Ben threw the door open and shut it behind him and blocked it.

“Are you kidding me? I can’t be alone in the bathroom now? I can assure you, Ben, there are no eligible bachelors in here that you can scare away from me.” She was yelling at him and frantic. Her eyes were probably bugging out of her head. Her hands were shaking. He stood there taking it all in. His arms were crossed in front of his broad chest. She could see the buttons on his shirt straining slightly and the fabric on his arms being pulled tight on his skin. 

“They aren’t good for you, Rey.” His voice was soft. His eyes were trained on her. She tried to move her eyes around to not look directly at him. She looked at the floor, his feet, the toilet, his hands.

She could feel her eyes start to water from seething anger. Who does he think he is?

“How do you know what’s good for me, Ben? You aren’t me! You don’t even try to get to know me! All you ever do when we hangout is sit in a corner and brood like you’re better than all of us. You don’t talk. You’re not friendly. How do you know what could possibly be good for me when you don’t even know me!” She was out of breath. The last few words came out short.

She was looking at him now directly in the eyes. There was a sense of sadness in his eyes. The corners were turned down, worried. His brow was furrowed in the middle as he looked at her. Now it was his turn to look everywhere except her. His eyes moved all around her. Her feet, the sink, the wall, her lips. He stopped at her lips. She could feel it.

It happened in a second. The bathroom was small so he didn’t have far to move. His hands came up around her face and his mouth was on hers. His lips were warm almost burning into hers. Plush and soft. Then it hit her what was happening and she pushed him back against the door with her hands on his chest breaking the kiss.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Now his face was filled with worry that he did the wrong thing but he was glad he did. He’d been wanting to do it since the first day he met her and she stumbled into his life. He didn’t know how to act around her so that’s why he was always an ass.

They stood there for a second staring. The music outside the bathroom was blaring and was muffled by the door. They could hear each others breaths coming in and out rapidly at the same pace. His chest was rising and falling under her hands.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” She repeated, taking a second, and surprising him by attacking his lips once again. The kiss was deeper this time. Both of them trying to devour the other. Like kissing wasn’t enough. There was a build up to this moment. Every time he had pretended to be her boyfriend to fend off guys had led to this moment. It was a sort of foreplay for them.

She slid her tongue in his mouth and he flipped them over so that she was the one pinned to the door. His hands were hot on her waist with her shirt riding up her stomach. She could feel his fingertips burning into her skin.

Moving her hands over to the buttons on his shirt, she struggled a bit. Hands shaking out of excitement. Eventually she got them all and opened his shirt to run her hands over his bare chest and over his collarbones and shoulders. 

“Ben,” she whispered into his mouth, “Do you think you’re good enough for me?”

When she broke the kiss to focus on his jeans and unbuttoning them, his eyes were closed and they opened stabbing into her with a need. A want for her. She could feel it.

“Answer me, Ben. Do you think you’re good enough for me?” She repeated while pulling his pants down. She was glad she wore a skirt tonight as he moved his hands down her legs, pulling her underwear down in the process, to pull one leg up around his waist, hooking him into her.

“No. I’m not,” he confessed as he lined himself up to her, “But I’m good enough for right now, aren’t I, Rey?” He was taking the control away from her and she didn’t care.

She nodded desperately. She could feel him against her folds. She was dripping. For him.

He didn’t give her a second before he thrust himself into her slowly, giving her a second to adjust. She could feel him splitting her in two down the middle. Her core was throbbing.

_“Ben,”_ she moaned.

“You feel so good, Rey. I’ve always wondered how you felt. Never thought it would be this good.”

She buried her head in his neck, biting him to suppress moans so no one outside the door would know what’s going on in here. Not like they could hear it because of the music.

He sped up his hips into her and she could feel the pressure building. She knew it was happening soon but she was surprised. No other guy had been able to make her come this quickly just from this. She couldn’t believe it but she couldn’t speak. She felt him grunt against her cheek. He sounded close too.

“I’m close, come with me. Come with me.” She was basically pleading.

He moaned into her neck as he came and the feeling of him spilling inside her made her wave finally hit her all at once with incredible speed. It’s never felt like that before.

They were panting. Her leg was still wrapped around his body and her leg on the ground felt like Jell-O. She would feel him there later and tomorrow and would relish in it.

He moved her leg to fix himself and straighten out his hair that was sticking to his forehead with sweat. He wasn’t saying anything. He didn’t think he should. He needed her to speak first.

She moved her underwear back up her legs and fixed her skirt. She looked in the mirror quick and straightened the pieces of her hair that were tangled from being pinned against the door. Her lipstick was smudged and she turned to look at him as she fixed it. He was staring back at her. She cocked her head to the side and he waited for anything from her to register how she felt about what had just happened.

“I think you may be good for me. And not just for right now.”

His lips came up into a smile. No teeth. He felt smug. Bashful. He could feel a little warmth heading to his cheeks. Hopefully she couldn’t see it. She nodded with a smile on her own face and took his hand as she led him out of the bathroom.


End file.
